Pebbles and Glass
by Lorelei547
Summary: Elli is hard at work to find a cure for her ill Grandmother when the new farmer whisks on in. Triggering thoughts and feelings Elli has long since put away. Now with confusion and astonishment Elli has a choice to make, Trent or Jack?


**DISCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

This is a _one-shot_ of Elli, that I was randomly inspired to write. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Elli? Ellllliiiii!!"

I jumped up from where I sat at the counter; I must have dozed off for a little bit. "Yes, what did you want Stu?" I asked.

"Elli you fell asleep at the Clinic, what if someone needed your help?"

I rubbed my eyes, sleep was still over taking me, "if your so concerned Stu maybe your should think twice about keeping me up late."

"Aww, come on sis. I didn't keep you up!"

"Sure, you didn't Stu. How about you go find May, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled lightly and trotted off and out the door.

I groaned slightly, resting my head on the desk. It wasn't like me to be so unfocused, so irregular. "What's wrong with me today?" I groan to myself quietly. Only apparently I hadn't said it quite quietly enough, because I could hear Trent clear his throat next to me, waiting for my attention. I sat up straighter in my chair, "Sorry," I whispered ashamed of myself.

"Elli are you alright?" he asked his eyes watching me, "you're normally much more on task than this."

"I know, Doctor. I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

"I think I do," he said and I looked up a little surprised.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, you've been focusing a lot on Ellen. Haven't you?" I hadn't even the time to answer before he was off about. "Elli, I know you care for her and want to find a cure. And you just might someday I have faith in you, but are you honestly going to risk your health, over it?"

"Yes."

There was a pause, "it's not good for you Elli," he tried to start warning me again.

"And it's not good for her to suffer," I stated looking at him. I knew what Trent was trying to pull on me; he's always hinting on my own health and worrying. He's afraid I'll over work myself. But Grandma's sick, and I'll do anything to help her, no matter what that might mean.

Yet as much as he would fuss over me about it, and express his utter disapproval on a daily basis, I couldn't be mad at him. It was his job after all, to watch over Mineral Town citizens lives, including mine. If anything happen to me, or any person in this town it feel ask if it was his own failure.

He sighed and shook his head at me, before going back behind the curtain to his desk. I settled back down as well, quickly finishing up the files I had been organizing when one slipped out from the stack. I was about to slid it back into place the name popped on the folder seemed to pop off the page.

I read the name 'Jack' off of it. I hadn't heard of that name before from what I could remember, what was the Doctor doing having someone on file who's not in Mineral Town?

Curiously got the better of me, and I ignored the little voice inside my head that told me what I was doing was wrong. I pried the two flaps of the file open, to look inside. There were many x-rays and doctor reports from broken and fractured bones, whoever Jack was sure knew how to get hurt.

_Name: Jack Michel Driscol_

_Age: 20 _

_Date of Birth: March 2__nd__ 1989_

_Blood Type: A+_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Height: 5' 5"_

_Weight: 115lb_

_Occupation: Farmer_

"Reading my file?" a voice shocked me making be jump. Leaning over my counter was the boy of the same description as the file that was sitting in front of me. He had dark brown hair with fair, but evenly tanned skin. He wore a white buttoned up white shirt that fit perfectly around his muscled body.

"Oh, I was just filing it away." I hurried though it came out a quick and high pitched ball of embarrassment, I could feel my cheeks growing hot.

"Do you normally read peoples files before you 'file' them away?"

"Well it's not often Mineral Town see's a new face," I tried to defend myself.

"Oh? Well then you might want to look else where for my face. Papers don't always work well for that."

I stayed silent trying to figure out how to take this guy. He needless to say had incredibly good looks, and he extremely cocky. And I couldn't tell if he was just making fun of me, or just being plain out rude.

"I'm sorry," he said to my surprise, "I'm Jack the new farmer at Skywind farm. Though I'm sure you already know that," he nodded to the file that was still lying open of my desk.

I watched him for a good few seconds, before his eyes meet mine making me flinch away a little at their intensity. He laughed.

"I'm Elli," I finally said deciding it would ease my already suffering embarrassment even in just he slightest way.

"Well then Elli," he smiled. "Could I please speak with the Doctor for a check-up?" I nodded, it wasn't uncommon I supposed for new town residences to come in for a check-up.

I lead him back through the curtains to where Trent sat preoccupied at his desk. "Trent?" I asked waiting for him to look up surveying our new guest. "Jack is here for a check-up."

"Right," the doctor nodded. "Jack follow me right through here. Elli where is Jack's file?"

I gave myself a mental slap in the face. "Sorry I'll go get it now," I shuffled back to my desk, and I thought I could hear Jack laughing at me, figures.

Coming back with the file in my hand, I went to the sectioned off curtain where both Trent and Jack had went into. Jack sat on the hospital bed, his shirt now unbuttoned ready for Trent to listen for his heart beat. I tried to conceal my surprise, not looking over at him. "Here you go," I said handing over the files to Trent. When the phone rang, I dismissed myself quickly running for it. I would have done anything to get out of there.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Elli?"

"Yes."

"This is Rick, my Mom isn't feeling well she off in a coughing fit again."

"Oh, how bad is she?" I asked worried knowing all to well of Lillia sickness.

"I don't know she looks horrible, maybe a slight fever," Rick said his voice showing his growing worry for his sick mother. And frustration in the fact he was helpless to it.

"Right I'll get Trent over right away."

"Thanks Elli. And hurry please."

The line cut dead and I rushed back to Trent and Jack who haven't even seemed to start yet. "Who was it?" Trent asked. "We don't get calls often."

"It was Rick; Lillia seems to have a fever and is experiencing huge coughing fits." I recited after what Rick had informed me of.

"Oh," the Doctor's eyes widened. His eyes flicked over to Jack, "how worried was Rick."

"Very," I replied hoping this wasn't going where I thought it was.

"Elli, I need to check on her. You take over here; it's just a check-up, okay?" He didn't give me time to reply as he grabbed his bag and rushed out through the curtain, the door slamming behind him. This was exactly where I hoped it wouldn't go, and I didn't like it. Sure I've done a few check-ups on residents when Trents wasn't available, but none of those residents happened to me the new cute farmer in town that I'd already gotten on a bad start with.

"Hey Doc," Jack smiled obviously enjoying my painful shocked state.

I did my best to ignore him walking over to the fresh medical report, Trent had left out. I picked up the stethoscope, delicately between my two hands still nervous. I positioned it in my ears and walked over to Jack who was smiling at me, I tried not to notice him. That as well as his six pack, "okay," I said bravely as I put the stethoscope to his chest, "breath in.. and breath out." I said just as Trent would have, "and again," I said repositioning it. He removed the rest his shirt so I could repeat the breathing to his back as well.

Without taking the buds from my ears, I grabbed the sphygmomanometer and placed it tightly around his arm, checking his blood pressure. Once done I went along with his weight height etcetera, and with him quiet is was surprisingly less painful than I had expected. "Your old file has a number of incorrect information," I told him as I looked over it. "When was the last time you had a check-up?"

"I dunno, a while ago."

"Years, months.." I prompted.

"Years."

"It shows," I informed him. Obviously curious he came up behind me reading it over my shoulder. "You've grown several inches and, well your no loner one hundred and fifteen pounds," I stated. "How old were you when this was filled out?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted his mouth just inches away from my ear. I flinched a little, turning around to find myself pretty much face to face with him. "So is the check-up over?" he asked not bothering to move his face away from mine, and somehow I couldn't get myself to move mine away either.

I was stuck there gazing into the gorgeous farmers eyes. Elli how did you get yourself in a situation like this? "Yes were done," I told him staying in the same place.

His face grew nearer to me, and his lips were just brushing mine when I pulled away. "I think you should go, now."

The shock on his face was evident, but he recovered within seconds I wish I could say the same for me. "Yes," he nodded. "Good-bye Elli," he swopped out of the room with two quick strides and I didn't move until I heard the click of the door close. He was gone.

I fell on the bed, covering my face in my hands massaging my temples. I can't believe I almost kissed him! My first kiss, almost threw away on a stupid farmer boy I'd just meet today! It took me a while to recollect myself to be able to move once again, and even then I wouldn't say I was back to normal. Not that I even started my day off even remotely normal anyway.

I mindlessly collected his files making their corrections, and filing them away. I put the utensils I'd used away in the sink to be sterilized again, Trent necessary procedure. I had just finished up when the doctor himself walked in.

"It seems Lillia's has caught a slight cold. Not to worry though, she has some medicine now and with some rest she'll be just fine." He reported but I was still to flustered to answer him.

"Trent, would you mind if I took the rest of the afternoon off? I wanted to go and see Ann for a little while."

"Off coarse you can. Anything the matter?" he asked a worried ton in his voice.

"No, no nothing to worry about. Thank-you Trent good-bye."

I slid out the door before Trent could slither out another opinion and rushed down to the Inn doors. "Ann?" I asked as I peaked my head inside the building. The red-head was sitting clearly board at the counter; staring at the phone the place was empty. "Can I talk with you?" I asked as I came up closer.

"Of coarse you can Elli," Ann said concern brimmed her eyes. "Is anything wrong?"

"No-well… yes. Maybe, I'm not sure I'm really confused at the moment." I babbling, easily sensing my distress Ann called to her father in the back that she was taking a break, before she lead me to the back of the Inn their house. Together they sat down on Anns bed, Ann's anticipation already spilling off of her.

"So have you meet the new farmer in town, yet?" I started.

Ann smiled, "yeah I did! He's come here quite a few times actually, I must say he'd mine a fine catch."

I smiled at her misunderstanding on what was coming next. It didn't take long after for me to spill out the whole story with the new farmer to my friend. I was a flustered and confused, "And I just, I don't know!" I finished holding my head in my hands.

Ann stayed silent for a while which made me nervous, Ann was never silent. "Wait, you said he had a six-pack!?" Ann swooned.

"Ann!"

"Sorry I know, not the point. But you know that's hot!"

I groaned laying down on her bed, "your so easily distracted!"

"I'm sorry Elli," Ann frowned at herself. "But honestly I don't understand why you're freaking out about this. Probably one of the hottest guys on the planet just dropped off the face of the Earth to you! Not only did you see him shirt-less"

"Ann! I'm a professional!"

She rolled her eyes at me, "not only that but he wanted to kiss you! Why in the world would you pull away?"

"You're not very good at making a girl feel better, you know."

"Come on, Elli live a little."

I glared at her, "live a little! Ann I don't have time to be frolicking around with boys. Especially one of my patients."

"Who isn't your patient, Elli?" she questioned.

"Not my point."

"Well," Ann blushed a little grinning down at me as I still lay on her bed. "Did you want to kiss him?"

"What!" I gasped sitting up in a rush. "No why would I want too?"

"Well I would," Ann shrugged.

"So you're okay with, kissing a guy you just meet within an hour of meeting him?" I asked. The thought had never occurred to me, you must create a relationship with a person once before even thinking of them as something more. Shouldn't you? And kissing, who needed it. How much of a relationship was based physically anyway!"

"Elli, kissing him doesn't mean you're committed to him for life."

I groaned again, "so you're saying I should have kissed him. Is that it?"

"Well I wouldn't say that…"

I always questioned why I went to my friend for help; sure she and I were close. But our views on life, on fun were widely spread.

"So does that mean your going to be crushing on him now?" she asked.

"No I don't know. Maybe I'm not ready for a relationship."

"Why not?"

I paused, that was never something I'd thought of too much. Why wasn't I interested in dating boys such as many other girls in the town? Why had I waited so long for my first kiss? Was I waiting on some fairytale prince to come in a sweep me off my feet, like the stories Grandma told me when I was little? "Well for one thing," I starting trying to come up with a reason. "Well for one thing Trent needs me there with him, I can't be going out everyday skipping on his-"

I stopped as I watched Ann's eyes light up, sparkling deviously.

"What'd I say?"

"Trent," Ann smiled. "Elli, is Trent keeping you from finding true love?"

"What! No, not at all he's not keeping me prisoner in there if that's what you think."

"No, I mean are you crushing on the doctor?"

My eyes widened that'd never occurred to me could I be? Trent was my friend, my partner in work my employer. We didn't have any extra feelings, did we?

"Elli your cheeks are red!"

"What?" I gasped feeling my face. "No, I can't like the Doctor. I just can't, not like that."

"Ann! Ann! Ann where are you?" Doug voice sounded from behind the door.

"In here Dad!" Ann called allowing him to open the door. "Oh hello Elli," Doug smiled surprised.

I nodded to him, "I should probably be going now. Bye Ann thanks for your help."

"Wait one second," Ann called and I could hear her rummaging through her trunk. "Here, Happy Birthday Elli," she smiled.

"Aww thanks Ann," I smiled embarrassing her into a tight hug. "Can I open it now?"

"Well I deffinitly want to see you open it, if that's what you mean," she smiled.

We both laughed as I delicately unwrapped the tiny box that revealed a jewelry box. When I popped it open it revealed a shiny golden necklace that read, 'best friends forever' on it.

"I had it engraved on the back too," Ann smiled.

"Thank you!" I hugged my friend tighter, "it's the best present I've ever gotten. Thank you."

She laughed, "no need to get all mushy on me Elli."

"Sorry," I smiled. "Thanks again," she nodded and I said good-bye to Doug as well rushing out the door.

"I'm back Grandma," I said walking into the house to see she was sitting on her rocking chair knitting.

"Happy Birthday Dearie," she smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled hugging her before I went to the kitchen to fix dinner, and once Stu arrived home stained in mud from playing with May(who I would have guess was a pig if I didn't know better from Stu's state) I sent him to get washed up.

We were all ready in less than and hour and sat down to eat our dinner.

"Delicious as always," Grandma smiled at me.

"Thank you."

"Can you pass the salt please?" questioned Stu.

"Stu your not drowning your meal in that," I retorted. "It's bad for you."

"Oh, come on Elli it's not going to kill me." And though I protested Grandma handed it over to him without seconds thought. After Grandma had me pull out the cake she'd had Siberia fetch her earlier today, and we opened presents. Grandma had knitted me a new baby blue night gown, and Stu gave me a bracelet he made from the beads, May let him use. It was a great evening.

Once we were all done and everyone was settling down, Stu put on the television, watching it intently like the show was actually worth the time. Grandma sat napping on the couch, and I cleaned off the table washing the dishes. "I'm off to get a shower then go to bed Stu. Is there anything you need before I head off?"

"No I'm good, night Elli. Happy Birthday."

"Good-night Stu," I smiled watching my little brother for second before going off to the shower and changing into my new night gown. I was just settling in my bed when a heard a small tick on the glass of the window.

Curious I sat up, waited and it ticked again. I walked over slid the cover off the first story window and looked out. In front of my window stood Trent, he was in his casual clothes obviously not settled down yet.

"Trent?" I asked. "What are you doing out here at this time?"

"Well for starters I'm wishing your window was a little higher I don't think that most stories have the girls bedroom on the first story." I was about to question what he meant when he came to sit on the window ceil with me. "Elli do you know what time it is?"

"Late?" I asked still confused as to what he was doing here.

"It's almost exactly eight forty five," he said. "The exact time your mother gave birth you now, twenty years ago."

"Really?" I asked, I didn't know much about my parents or childhood let alone the exact moment I was born. "How'd-"

He shrugged, "I looked at a few files."

I nudged him, "you're not supposed to do that."

"I know," he smiled. "Elli?" I looked up at him his dark eyes only shinning slightly in the moon light. "Happy Birthday," he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. This was the second time today that I'd been in a situation like this today, only this time I gave in. I allowed Trent to wrap his arm around me, and kissed back. For no more reason than it just felt right, and it was then I knew this was what a kiss was supposed to feel like.

I allowed myself to break away for just a second, "thank you." I whispered, allowing my lips to crash down on his once more and together there I don't know how long we sat just like that perfectly in my window ceil, pressed together in the thriving sensation I never thought I could feel. I was with the perfect man in my life, making it truly and entirely the **best** birthday of my life.

* * *

Aww now I don't know about you but I love the ending. Though i wrote it. =) Haha.

**Please ****review!**


End file.
